Egyptian Mexican American Werewolf in Domino City
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: A new student arrives at Domino High. But there's something odd about her, she doesn't like silver and doesn't like going out on full moons. But she speaks spanish! Ch 2 up!
1. The New Student

An Egyptian/Mexican American werewolf in Domino City 

**Jessie A:** Woohoo! This is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic!

**Kaiba:** So, who cares!

**Joey:** *mutters* Jerk .

**Jessie A:** Kaiba, don't be such a jackass!

**Kaiba:** . I am not a jackass!

**Jessie A:** Then why do you act like one?

**Kaiba:** *falls over* x_x

**Jessie A:** *sweetly* Joey, would you please read the disclaimer?

**Joey:** ^_^ Sure *reading off an index card* Jessie doesn't own anyt'ing. She only owns Malice and tha Millennium Bracelet.

**Jessie A:** That's right! Now enjoy! ^_^

Chapter Uno: The New Student 

_"Hmm…I sense something powerful coming this way…"_ Yami Bakura thought as he was taking over his Hikari, who was sitting in class. He quickly let Bakura take back over as the classroom door opened.

A lightly darkskinned girl with dark brown eyes, dark brown hair and had flushed cheeks stepped into the classroom. Her slim figure was in a girls school uniform (of course). The girly slowly and shyly walked over to the teacher, her cheeks still flushing red.

The teacher cleared her throat to get the attention of the class. The students looked up, except for one. Some guys stared at the girl without blinking, a few others drooled. (No, my character is**_ not_** a Mary Sue. *hates Mary Sue's* -_-)

"Class, this is the new foreign exchange student I was talking about last week." The teacher said, now letting the foreign exchange student introduce herself.

"¡Hola! Me llamo Malice Diez. Soy de los Estados Unidos." Malice said, introducing herself.

All the students, minus the one not paying attention, and the teacher stared at Malice blankly. Malice's cheeks grew redder as she knew nobody knew what she said.

"Umm…what I said was… 'Hello, my name is Malice Diez. I am from the United States'." Malice said shyly.

Everyone nodded, besides the one not paying any attention (here's a hint: He's cold hearted ^_^).

"Now who's going to be willing enough to show Malice around the school?" The teacher asked.

"Pick me, teach!" Jounouchi Katsuya shouted, raising his hand, and waving it around.

The one who wasn't even bothering to pay attention, which was Kaiba, looked up. His eyes widened a bit, then he raised his hand.

"How about you, Kaiba-sama. Show Malice-chan around the school" The teacher said with a smile.

Jounouchi fell over, then quickly got back up.

"Hey, I had my hand up first!" Jounouchi shouted, very pissed off.

The teacher sighed and sweat dropped.

"Fine…Jounouchi-kun and Kaiba-sama shall show Malice-chan around." The teacher said.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Next Scene…~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Oh, and dere's da lunch room, one of my all time favorite places!" Jounouchi said, a grin on his face because of the thought of food.

"Umm…Jou…not to be rude or anything, but that's like the 5th time we've passed the lunch room and told me about that the lunch room is one of your favorite places." Malice said, sweat dropping.

"I did? Oh…" Jou grinned  a little like an Baka.

Malice could have sworn she heard Kaiba mutter something like 'stupid mutt'.

"So…you speak spanish I see." Kaiba said out of the blue.

"Oh yes, I do. I speak it very well…" Then something seemed to of 'hit' Malice. "How did you know?" Malice asked.

"Let's just say that I know more than this mutt" Kaiba smirked, pointing at Jounouchi.

Jou growled, as he wanted to attack him, but didn't want to show a 'bad' reputation infront of the new student, not to mention get suspended.

"Do you guys act like this_ all_ the time?" Malice asked, sweat dropping when she saw that Joey looked as if he were going to strangle Kaiba.

"Not exactly, it's mostly the mutt that starts it" Kaiba said, his arms crossed.

"But he didn't start this time. It was you who did it. Because Jou was just telling me that the lunch room was one of his favorite places, then I heard you say something like 'stupid mutt'. And then you knew I spoke spanish and I asked why and you said that you knew more than Jou…which you called him a mutt." Malice smirked when she saw the look on Kaiba's face. "I rest my case."

"………" Kaiba couldn't say one word because of what Malice said._ "She must have good hearing or a good memory…maybe both."_ Kaiba thought.

Jounouchi grinned.

"Ya know, you're not bad fer a foreign exchange student." Jounouchi said, still grinning.

"It's nothing, really. I just know how to stick up for friends when other friends pick on them." Malice said.

Kaiba thought he was hearing wrong. Did she just say that he was a _friend_ of hers now?

"Wait a minute, back up dere a sec. Did ya say that you just know how to stick up for friends when _other friends_ pick on them?" Jounouchi asked, trying to clear out his ears just incase he was going to hear wrong again.

"That's exactly what I said. Because you two are my friends now!" Malice said with a smile.

_"This is bad…really bad. Should I act like I really don't want to be a **friend** or not?"_ Kaiba thought.

"Whateva you say…what's ya name again?" Jou asked, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"The name is Malice (pronounced: MAL-liss)." Malice said, sweat dropping.

"Well, I say we should head back to class right now. Don't want to keep the teacher waiting too long." Kaiba said, giving Jou a lets-get-back-to-class-right-now-because-I-really-don't-want-to-say-no-I-won't-be-her-friend look.

"Um…yeah, let's get back to class" Jounouchi said.

"Okay…if we must." Malice said, half sad and half annoyed, not really wanting to go back.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Next scene…~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Finally! School is ova!" Jounouchi said, and yawned to show that he was very bored because of school.

"You said it." Tristan said, also yawning.

"So, you're Malice-chan. Nice to meet you!" Yugi said, smiling and shaking Malice's hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" Malice said, smiling back, still shaking hands.

"Oh, my name is Yugi." Yugi introuduced himself to Malice. And seemed to have noticed something on Malices right wrist. "You have a Millennium Item?" Yugi asked.

"Well…yeah. My father found it while digging in Egypt with a few other archaeologists." Malice said, a little smile on her face.

"I have one too." Yugi shows Malice the Millennium Puzzle. "It's really neat, but it took me about eight years to put it together." Yugi said, sweat dropping.

"It's okay. I remember it took me about ten years just to complete a 3-D castle puzzle. Ugh…I would always get frustrated and give up." Malice said, sighing and sweat dropping.

"…you started on a 3-D puzzle when you were six?" Yugi asked.

"Yep, I sure did. It looked cool to me on the cover of the box." Malices said, smiling and sweat dropping.

"Well," Yugi began to say, as he swung his bookbag over one shoulder and got the next strap over the other. "I must get home, or Grampa will worry about me. So I'll see you tomorrow, Malice!" Yugi said, waving goodbye to his new friend.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Yugi!" Malice said, smiling and also waving goodbye.

            Malice began her journey home, not noticing that somebody was following her. After about 10 minutes she reached home, and noticed the person that was following her.

"Who are you?" Malice asked.

And this person was Bakura, or atleast we think it's Bakura. His white hair was wildish and his Millennium Ring was on. He looked at Malice, his nice face on and nice voice too.

"My name is Bakura, I'm in your class." Bakura said, in his usual nice voice.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Bakura." Malice said, smiling at Bakura.

"Nice to meet you too, Malice. Well, I must go. I just wanted to meet you." Bakura said, smiling.

"Okay, bye then" Malice said, going into her house.__

_"So…she possesses a Millennium Item, eh? Well soon that Millennium Bracelet of her's is going to be mine!"_ But then something seemed to 'struck' Yami Bakura._ "I thought there was only seven Millennium Items! Oh well, I'm just going to get my hands on that bracelet after I get my hands on that Millennium Puzzle."_ Yami Bakura thought, laughing evilly.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~End of Chapter~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Jessie A: No this isn't going to be a love at first sight fic, just incase you guys are wondering.

Yami Jessie A: *sleeping*

Joey: *eating* ^_^

Kaiba: x_x

Jessie A: Please review everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Spanish Lessons

An Egyptian/Mexican American Werewolf in Domino City 

(Sorry for the long way, you guys. I've been so busy with school…that it's not funny -_-; But thank Ra I'm getting this chapter up ^^;)

**Jessie A:** Yay! I got good reviews! ^_^

**Kaiba:** *sarcastic* Oh joy -_-

**Jessie A:** *showing irritation* Okay, Kaiba, you're being a Negative Nancy right now. Stop it. Eh, unless you want everyone to call you Negative Nancy from now on.

**Kaiba:** *rolls his eyes* Whatever.

**Jessie A:** *closes her eyes, takes a deep breath* *calm* Since Negative Nancy's being so negative; let's tackle down that disclaimer!

**Football Players:** *tackle the disclaimer*

**Jessie A:** NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!! .

**Football Players:** *sweat drop* *they leave*

**Jessie A:** *mutters* Baka's *clears her throat* Anyways *to Joey* Can you read the disclaimer, please! ^____^

**Joey:** Sure ^_^ *reads what's on the messed up index card* Jessie doesn't own one t'ing. She only owns dat Malice chic and da Millennium Bracelet.

**Jessie A:** All right! Let's get down to business, on with the fic! ^_^

**Chapter Dos: Spanish Lessons**

            The week had gone by so fast in the blink of an eye. But it was Saturday night, which was a good night for a certain dog-- I mean guy. Jounouchi was trying to hide a grin as he held a piece of paper in his right hand, looking for a certain house.

_~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~_

_"Umm…Malice?" Jounouchi began to say, about to ask Malice something._

_"Yes?" Malice asked._

_"Well…it's just that…umm…I kind of…want to…learn that Spanish stuff." Jounouchi said, grinning._

_"You want me to teach you Spanish?" Malice asked, her eyes widening a bit._

_"Well…yeah." Jounouchi said, smiling._

_"Okay! How about I teach you tonight?" Malice asked, very excited._

_"Umm…sure, why not?" Jounouchi said, grinning again._

_"Okay, let me give you my address." Malice said, taking a piece of paper and writing down her address to her Foreign Exchange house and giving it to Jou. (I watched the one episode of Dexter's Laboratory when Dexter was a foreign exchange student in Japan ^^) "I'll see you tonight at eight, okay?"_

_"Okay!" Jou said, taking the piece of paper and putting it in his pocket._

_"Later then." Malice said, taking her backpack and heading out the classroom door._

_~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~_

"This is gonna be awesome! I hope it's not too hard." Jou muttered, sighing and sweat dropping at the thought of not being able to speak Spanish.

After about 10 minutes of trying to find the right house, Jou finally made it. The time was 8:10 PM.

"Uh-oh, I hope she didn't think I wouldn't show up." Jounouchi muttered, knocking on the door.

Malice opened the door, a sly smile on her face.

"Jou, you're ten minutes late!" Malice said, looking shocked.

Jounouchi fell over, and Malice laughed.

"Get up silly, I'm not mad. So come on in." Malice said, letting Jou come in the house.

Jounouchi grinned, got up and went inside Malice's 'house'. 

Malice soon leads Jou to her room, where there was a Spanish 1 textbook lying on a desk. There was also a chair in front of the desk. Besides that, the bedroom was…big. On the left side of the room was a twin-sized bed with Duel Monster sheets, blanket, and pillows along with a stereo and alarm clock on a side table next to the bed. On the right side of the bedroom were two bookshelves full of books, a dresser, and a computer desk with a computer.

"Wow…" Jounouchi mumbled.

"Not everything is mine though." Malice said.

"What's all yours then?" Jou asked.

"Well, the book is mine, so is the stereo and the alarm clock. Plus a few books off the bookshelf, and all the clothes that are in the dresser." Malice said.

"Oh…okay" Jou said.

"But I also got some of these cool cards too." Malice said, grabbing a deck of Duel Monster cards out of her pocket. "I bought them at a shop the day before I came into class for the first time."

            Jounouchi began to checkout what kind of cards Malice had. Malice saw that Jou had his eyes widened and his mouth was gaped.

"So…what do you think?" Malice asked, a tinted blush upon her face.

"…Awesome…" was the only thing Jou could say.

"So…shall we get started?" Jounouchi nodded. "Okay, first thing's first. Before we go into the text book, we're going to learn on pronouncing the alphabet, then counting in Spanish."

"All right, whateva ya say." Jou said, a slight grin on his face.

Malice handed Jou a sheet that had the alphabet, along with pronunciations, and the numbers.

Letter              Pronunciation Numbers 

A         =          Ah                                0 = cero

B          =          Bay                              1 = uno

C         =          Say                              2 = dos

CH       =          Che                              3 = tres

D         =          Day                              4 = cuatro

E          =          A                                 5 = cinco

F          =          Effay                            6 = seis

G         =          Hey                              7 = siete

H         =          Ahche                          8 = ocho

I           =          E                                  9 = nueve

J           =          Hota                             10 = diez

K         =          Ka                               11 = once

L          =          La                                12 = doce

LL        =          Aye yay                        13 = trece

M         =          Emmay             14 = catorce

N         =          Nya                              15 = quince

Ñ         =          Nyay                            16 = diez y seis

O         =          Oh                               17 = diez y siete

P          =          Pay                              18 = diez y ocho

Q         =          Coo                             19 = diez y nueve

R          =          Erra                              20 = veinte

RR       =          Erray                            21 = veinte y uno

S          =          Essay                           22 = veinte y dos

T          =          Tay                              23 = veinte y tres

U         =          Ooh                             24 = viente y cuatro 

V         =          Vay                              25 = viente y cinco

W        =          Doble Ve                     26 = viente y seis

X         =          Equis                            27 = viente y siete

Y         =          I (e) griega                    28 = viente y ocho

Z          =          Zeta                             29 = viente y nueve

                                                            30 = treinta

"We'll learn the other numbers later. But for now, let's just practice this, okay?" Malice asked.

"Whateva ya say, Malice." Jou said.

"Okay, repeat after me: Ah"

"Ah"

"Bay"

"Bay"

"Say"

"Say"

"Che"

"Chay"

"No, not Chay, it's che. It's almost like saying check, minus the ck." Malice said, a little smile upon her face.

"Oh, okay. Che"

"Day"

"Day"

"A"

"A"

"Effay"

"Effay"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Ahche"

"Ahche"

"E"

"E"

"Hota"

"Hota"

"Ka"

"Ka"

"La"

"La"

Malice and Jounouchi continued to pronounce the alphabet, then soon got to the numbers.

"Okay, say all of the numbers zero through ten in Spanish."

"Okay. Cero; uno; dos; tres; cuatro; cinco; seis; siete; ocho; nueve; diez. Did I say them right?" Jou asked.

Malice nodded. "Yep, you said them perfectly right." She said with a smile. "Now say eleven through twenty."

Jou nodded. "Once; doce; trece; catorce; quince; diez y seis; diez y siete; diez y ocho; diez y nueve; veinte."

"Excellent!" Malice was getting excited. "Now say twenty one through thirty." Malice placed her hand on Jounouchi's hand.

"Veinte y uno; veinte y dos; veinte y tres; veinte y cuatro; veinte y cinco; veinte y seis; veinte y siete; veinte y ocho; veinte y nueve; treinta." Jounouchi had just pronounced…thirty…thirty-one numbers…in Spanish.

"Yay!!!!!! You did it!" Malice shouted in excitement, hugging Jou.

"Hey, it was nothin' really." Jou said, sweat dropping a bit.

The Spanish lessons went on every night. Soon, Malice and Jou began a conversation.

"Buenas noches, señor." Malice greeted.

"Buenas noches, señora." Jounouchi also greeted.

"Me llamo Malice Diez. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Soy Katsuya Jounouchi."

"Encantada."

"Igualmente."

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?"

"Excelente."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Tengo diez y seis años. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Tengo diez y seis años. ¿De dónde eres?"

"Soy de los Estados Unidos. ¿De dónde eres?"

"Soy de Japón"

"¿Qué te gusta?"

"¡Me gusta la comida! ¿Qué te gusta?"

"Me gusta la natación, la comida mexicana, la música de rap y la música rock."

"Wow…that was…so cool." Jounouchi said, slowly.

Malice nodded. "All those weeks of studying it finally paid of, right?"

"Yep, it sure did." Jou said, a grin on his face.

"We'll start on the second chapter next week, okay?" Malice asked.

"Next week? Why next week?" Jou asked.

"Well…I have some business to take care of. Yeah, business to take care of." Malice said, sweat dropping.

"Okay, whateva ya say. ¡Adiós Malice!" Jou said, leaving out her front door.

"¡Adiós Jounouchi!" Malice shouted out to him. After that, she let out a sigh of relief. "I don't want him to know what really am…" Malice muttered, going back up to her room.

**Jessie A:** X_x I finally got this chapter done. So PLEASE review! Pretty please!!!!!!!

**Negative Nancy:** ¬¬ With cherries on top?

**Jessie A:** *starry eyed* Wow, you're even helping me out. *cries out a waterfall* That's SO nice of you!!!!!!!

**Negative Nancy:** O_O;;;;;;


End file.
